university_of_business_and_international_studiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Partners
=UNIVERSITY PARTNERS= As part of our continued commitment to innovation, UBIS has established key partnerships with leading universities in the United States, Europe, Asia and Africa, to provide students, working professionals and faculty with a more global view of the educational and work landscape. http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/UBIS-Universities-Partners-Map-31-05.jpg AVICENNE PRIVATE BUSINESS SCHOOL (TUNISIA) AZERBAIJAN STATE ECONOMIC UNIVERSITY ICESI UNIVERSITY (COLOMBIA) INSTITUT DE MANAGEMENT BUSINESS TECHNOLOGY (MOROCCO) HANGZHOU DIANZI UNIVERSITY (CHINA) HUTECH HCMC UNIVERSITY OF TECHNOLOGY (VIETNAM) POLONIA UNIVERSITY (POLAND) POTOMAC COLLEGE (USA) SGU SAIGON UNIVERSITY (VIETNAM) STATE POLAR ACADEMY (RUSSIA) VUZF UNIVERSITY (BULGARIA) ___________________________ http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/APBS.jpg AVICENNE PRIVATE BUSINESS SCHOOL (TUNISIA) Avicenne Private Business School (Tunis, Tunisia) accredited by the Ministry of Higher Education and Scientific Research in August 2010 is an innovative business school whose aims are to help their students in becoming tomorrow’s managers in their respective fields. The University of Business and International Studies is proud to announce its collaboration with Avicenne Private Business School in the following Dual Degree Programs: Graduate courses: -Executive Master in Business Administration-Master in Business Administration-Master of Science in Banking and Finance-Master in Business Administration Major in Banking and Finance Undergraduate courses: -Bachelor in Business Administration-Bachelor of Science in Finance with Major in Banking http://www.apbs.tn/________________________________________________________________ http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/logo_aseu.jpg AZERBAIJAN STATE ECONOMIC UNIVERSITY (AZERBAIJAN) ASEU is one of the biggest higher educational institutions in the Southern Caucasus and it is the only fully economic-profiled public university in Azerbaijan. ASEU’s mission is to provide the high quality in education and its main goal is to offer the qualified economic education ending with the preparation of high-skilled specialists for Azerbaijan economy. Founded in 1930 in Baku, the capital city of Azerbaijan, today, ASEU has 13 faculties with more than 16 thousand undergraduate students. The international economics, finance, banking, management and accounting are main specialties offered by ASEU. ASEU offers higher education (both in undergraduate and graduate levels) in four languages – Azerbaijani, Turkish, Russian and English. There are more than five hundred international students from 20 countries. The simple master program and the MBA program have totally about 2000 graduate students. ASEU’s PhD program is one of the prestigious programs in Azerbaijan. ASEU’s staff includes about 2000 professors, teachers and technical personnel. ASEU is a full member of the European University Association (EUA), the International Association of Universities (IAU), the Federation of the Universities of the Islamic World (FUIW), the Universities Council of the Black Sea Economic Cooperation Organization and the Eurasian Association of Universities (EAU). ASEU has bilateral cooperation with more than 100 foreign universities from all over the world. ASEU established a Special Talented Groups where all subjects are taught just in English according to Harvard University’s educational program, the first distant education center in the Southern Caucasus (jointly with the Indiana University, USA), the World Bank Information Centre (jointly with the World Bank), the World Trade Organization Reference Centre (jointly with the World Trade Organization), the WIPO Depository Library (jointly with WIPO) and the Students’ Career Centre (jointly with the International Labor Organization). Official university website: www.aseu.edu.az Official university e-mail: aseu@aseu.edu.az Official university address: 6, Istiglaliyyat str., AZ1001, Baku, Azerbaijan ________________________________________________________________ ICESI UNIVERSITY (COLOMBIA) Founded in 1979 by key business leaders in the region, ICESI University is a private, non-profit university located in one of the most prosperous regions of Colombia, the Cauca Valley. Representatives of these founding organizations continue to serve on the Council of Trustees and the Board of Directors. The central values are: *The recognition of the dignity of each individual *A passion for learning *A commitment to the welfare of society Enrolled Students: 4.831 Undergraduates: 4.012 Postgraduates: 819 Campus Area: 1.055.240 ft2 ICESIS is the first partner of UBIS on the Latin American Market. More information on : http://www.icesi.edu.co/ ________________________________________________________________ INSTITUT DE MANAGEMENT BUSINESS TECHNOLOGY (MOROCCO) IMBT – Established by both professionals and academics IMBT aims to be able to provide its students with specialized training in the field of Business Management retaining close ties to local and International industries. In a world of constant change IMBT is determined to ensure that their students have the skills and necessary knowledge to become leading professionals who are able to adapt quickly to the demands of working life. www.imbt.ma http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/DSC0085.jpg Morocco, Rabat Mr. Patrick FANIEL, CEO of UBIS - Mr. Tarik BENNANI, Directeur Général of IMBT - Mr. Bertrand LOUIS, Swiss Ambassador, Embassy of Switzerland in Morocco ________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________ http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/%E5%9B%BE%E7%89%871HDU-LOGO.png HANGZHOU DIANZI UNIVERSITY (CHINA) Located in the historical and cultural city of Hangzhou, China, Hangzhou Dianzi University is an institution of higher learning that offers multiple disciplines, including engineering, science, economics, management, literature, law and education. While highlighting electronics and information science, the university is also fairly strong in the disciplines of business management. The precursor of HDU was the Hangzhou Aviation Industrial Finance and Economics School, which was founded in 1956. In 1980, Hangzhou Institute of Electronics and Engineering was established and the name was changed to Hangzhou Dianzi University in 2004. HDU consists of four campuses, Xiasha Campus, Wenyi Campus, Dongyue Campus, and Xiasha East Campus which cover more than 2,000 mu in size, with a building area of 670,000 square meters. The university has a current enrollment of more than 26,000 full-time undergraduates and postgraduates and a staff of 2,200. UBIS is proud to be associated and collaborate with the prestigious Hangzhou Dianzi University. Website : http://www.hdu.edu.cn/ International website: http://foreign.hdu.edu.cn/ http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/HDU.jpg _______________________________________ http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/partners/university-partners/ HUTECH HCMC UNIVERSITY OF TECHNOLOGY (VIETNAM) UBIS -HUTECH Partnership As private universities, Hutech and UBIS shared many educational development similarities which the two universities could take full advantage of to pursue training co-operation. In the morning of March 1st, UBIS and HUTECH officially signed an agreement of collaboration in Banking and Finance training program. Vietnamese students will have an opportunity to take the UBIS Bachelor degree in Banking and Finance which is recognized internationally. To have more information, please contact: Institute of International Education and training – Ho Chi Minh City University of Technology (HUTECH) 144/24 Dien Bien Phu , Ward 25 , District Binh Than, Ho Chi Minh City website:http://www.hutech.edu.vn/viendtqt/ CLICK HERE to get more information. http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/1u1.jpg ________________________________________________________________ POLONIA UNIVERSITY (POLAND) The mission of Polonia University based in Czestochowa, Poland, is to adjust the areas of education according to the needs of economic development for local social groups as well as global concerns. The methods employed for advancing knowledge reflect contemporary standards with regard to scientific didactics and culture which help unify young adults from different corners of the globe, as well as Europe, through mutual student exchange. www.ap.edu.pl ________________________________________________________________ POTOMAC COLLEGE (USA) Allow us to present you the global collaboration with Potomac College* in Washington, D.C. It facilitates the transfer of UBIS credits to Potomac College and Potomac College credits to UBIS, so that our students combine courses (On-line or On-ground) from both institutions, and graduate with a Bachelor of Science in Business (BSB) from the United States and either a Bachelor in Business Administration (BBA) or Bachelor of Arts in International Relations (BA-IR) from Switzerland, at no additional cost. This program is designed to provide a unique opportunity for UBIS students to pursue their educational goals while gaining international exposure and marketability. * Potomac College is regionally accredited by the Middle States Commission on Higher Education. Learn more here. ________________________________________________________________ SGU SAIGON UNIVERSITY (VIETNAM) UBIS and SGU signed an agreement in February 2012 CLICK HERE to get more information. http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/chup-hinh-luu-niem.jpg ________________________________________________________________ http://www.ubis-geneva.ch/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Image1.jpg STATE POLAR ACADEMY (RUSSIA) State Polar Academy is an institution of higher education in St.Petersburg, founded in 1991. The history of the foundation has been known in France since 1992. That’s why in September 1997 the president of France Jacques Chirac met with students and lectures of the academy. During the meeting the issue of the North was touched upon, the president also marked a special role of nations of traditional cultures in the modern world and the importance of training of specialists from these nations. The academy has the patronage of Paris which it received when Jacques Chirac was the mayor of the city. The president of France visited the academy twice during his official visits to the RF. Today there study representatives of 57 nations of the RF. Multiethnic student team of the academy presents 59 regions of the federation and the near abroad. After graduation students pass state exams and defend their degree works on the problems of the regions which they represent. Qualified graduates get qualification in the direction of chosen specialty and return to their regions. From the moment of the foundation the academy has graduated 1294 students. In 2008 SPA was tested and as a result obtained state accreditation in 7 educational programs. http://gpa.spb.ru/